


Amor frío

by MoranaRoi



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Dead People, F/F, Necrophilia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoranaRoi/pseuds/MoranaRoi
Summary: Adora ha hecho todo mal esta vez, y a comparación de las otras... She-ra no puede remediarlo.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Amor frío

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo algo así de enfermizo; ya saben, quería practicar un poco porque regularmente solo pienso en cursilerías y azúcar. Sin más que decir, enjoy!

—¡Adora! —una voz desgarradora me llamó, muy a lo lejos... ¿o no? Todo mi entorno parecía tan lejano a la realidad, como si fuese un recuerdo vago caminando por mi conciencia, o un sueño que eventualmente olvidarás. 

El dolor agonizante que arremetía contra mi pecho impedía acatar las órdenes que enviaban mis sentidos. Un deseo de morir atornillaba mis pensamientos. 

¿Qué había hecho? El líquido caliente que resbalaba de mis manos hasta el suelo me respondía esa pregunta. ¿Qué hago aquí? Unos brazos morenos sacudían mi cuerpo, mientras otro individuo trataba de captar mi atención. ¿Mi atención? Se había ido, yo estaba perdida en el limbo. No quería nada de mí, grandes ansias de desaparecer carcomían mi piel, que de pronto me parecía tan asquerosa y quería arrancarla. 

Todo se nubló, aún más, paulatinamente convirtiéndose en oscuridad.

Me desperté en un cuarto donde la iluminación chocaba contra las paredes blancas, molestando mi vista. Parecía como si tuviera una bola de espinas dentro de mi estómago, pues me ardía muchísimo. Cuando logré capturar completamente mi conciencia, eché un vistazo hacia toda la habitación. 

—Adora —otra vez escuchaba mi nombre, ahora en un tono severo. Provenía de Glimmer, la reina de Luna Brillante, mi amiga más que todo aquello... no sonaba nada contenta. 

—Glimmer, qué-... 

—¿Qué pasó con Catra? 

Su pregunta me impactó, como un golpe en seco. El dolor que no había notado hasta entonces por lo atolondrada que me encontraba luego de ¿días? en coma se agudizó terriblemente, como pequeñas agujas incrustándose en mi cráneo. 

Catra... Catra, ¿dónde estaba? Era difícil responder. 

Una sonrisa dura se extendió por mis labios, pero mis ojos no se inmutaron. Seguían exorbitados, mientras una franja de recuerdos se reproducían a gran velocidad en mi memoria. Me sorprendí rebuscando en mis manos la sangre que las había adornado anteriormente; ya no estaba, solo piel completamente desinfectada. 

La expresión adusta de su rostro se deformó en terror absoluto. Lo notaba en sus pupilas contraídas; estaba aterrada por mí, mi gran sonrisa, el temblor de mis manos. Ni siquiera yo sabía por qué estaba haciendo esto; una gran carcajada realmente vacía se soltó de mi boca, resonando en el lugar. 

El suplicio envenenó todas mis extremidades. En serio me dolía, reír me dolía, ¿por qué mierda estaba riendo? El ruido sordo, el rojo en los pasillos, mi corazón palpitando gravemente, el rostro sin vida de... todo pasaba por mi mente. ¿Estaba realmente en el hospital, o viajando entre dimensiones, espacio tiempo? ¿She-ra tenía la capacidad de hacer eso? 

Un ardor ajeno a mis entrañas quemó en mi mejilla. Estaba agitada, con la respiración pesada, pero había vuelto a mí. 

Glimmer me había abofeteado. 

—Adora —por tercera vez. Qué molesto era. Quería aventarla, gritarle que me dejase sola. ¿Cuándo empecé a llorar? De nuevo me estaba yendo, a un lugar horriblemente caliente. Glimmer me tomó por las prendas del hospital, las que le daban a los pacientes. Obligó a que conectara mi mirada con la de ella, y la estaba viendo... pero no. 

—¿Qué pasó con Catra?

Arrastrando sus palabras, los dientes presionándose con un agarre recio, como para que me quedase más claro. 

Mentiría si no dijese que tuve que reprimir con todas mis fuerzas una risotada. 

—¿Quieres saber Glimmer? —la aflicción carcomía mi torso. No podía, yo... Me estaba doliendo como los demonios. Era semejante a lo que sentí al pensar que Entrapta había fallecido en la Zona del terror, pero multiplicado infinitamente. Con dificultad para respirar magullé las muñecas de Glimmer. 

—LA MATÉ. LA MATÉ. LA MATÉ. LA MATÉ. LA MATÉ. LA MATÉ. 

Repetí mil veces. Otra vez la sensación de su sangre sobre mi piel; la sensación de su vientre atravesado por mi espada, como si su carne fuese de papel maché; sus ojos desorbitados, yéndosele la vida. El hilo de sangre recorriendo su boca, el soplo de su voz pronunciando mi nombre.

Y ante el ímpetu sofocante de su recuerdo, me desmayé. 

\- 

Años habían pasado de ese acontecimiento. Nadie hablaba al respecto, el nombre de Catra había quedado tan enterrado en los confines del pasado, que parecía que todos se hubiesen olvidado de ella. 

Yo volvía de una fiesta en el reino de Mermista. Una pizca de alcohol me recorría por el cerebro, pero nada preocupante, no a comparación de mi compañera. Había comenzado, hace algunos meses, una relación con Huntara, quién se sostenía sobre mi peso para evitar desplomarse en el suelo a causa de su ebriedad. 

La dejé en una habitación de huéspedes; después de todo, no podía objetar de ninguna forma. Ella sabía que a mi dormitorio nadie podía acceder, ni siquiera Glimmer. Era una condición que con mucho esmero había logrado que respetasen. 

Una vez dejándola sana y salva, ingresé a mis aposentos. Estaba oscuro ya que la madrugada estaba bastante entrada y a la luna la cubrían algunas nubes grisáceas. Cerré la puerta con seguro detrás de mí, la ventana, cualquier punto de acceso que pudiesen utilizar los intrusos. Estaba segura ahora, sola en medio del lugar. 

O al menos parcialmente. 

—Catra... —llamé estúpidamente. Nadie me respondería, y yo estaba consciente de ese detalle. Saqué una caja de metal de enorme tamaño debajo de mi cama, cubriendo su existencia por las sábanas que caían como cascadas a los lados de esta. Era pesada, pero con gran esfuerzo podía arrastrarse. 

Acaricié con las yemas de mis dedos la superficie gélida, anhelante. El corazón retumbaba en mis oídos y en la caja torácica. Siempre era así, el sentimiento nunca desaparecería. 

Abrí el candado. _latido_. La rendija dejaba apreciar de forma egoísta apenas un estracto de lo que contenía. _latido_. Abriendo finalmente la caja, un sonrojo arremetió contra mis mejillas. Las mariposas flotaron en mis entrañas y juro que nunca podía sentirme más enamorada que en estas ocasiones.

Abracé con dificultad el cuerpo dentro de la caja. La respiración se me descontroló y sentía una presión de excitación en la entrepierna. Apreté mis muslos. 

—Catra —susurré, enterrando mi rostro en su pecho. 

Nadie lo sabía, y nadie nunca lo iba a saber. Yo sé que lo que todos pensarían de mí, y de Catra, yo estoy consciente de cómo reaccionarían, incluso puedo imaginarme el horror palpante en sus caras. 

Pero no me importa. Catra era más que un cuerpo disecado, guardado minuciosamente en mi habitación. Catra estaba aquí, y yo... yo no podía vivir sin ella. 

Yo la protejo, y ella me protege. 

Incluso si no me responde, si su pecho no sube y baja a compás de su respiración; incluso si no gesticula ni me mira con amor, si sus prendas están perdiendo su delicioso olor. 

Yo la protejo, y ella me protege. Yo realmente necesito que ella me proteja.


End file.
